Le calme après la tempête
by IceWolfy99
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILERS DE STAR WARS 9 On se doute tous que après la guerre, tout nos héros sont heureux. Pourtant pas Poe, qui se sent mis à l'écart à cause de "gamineries" entre Rey et Finn, mais aussi un passé qui le plombe. Rated M car viol peu décrit a un passage. Un peu de [STORMPILOT]
1. "Gamins"

**Petite aparté : Je n'arrête pas ma fic sur death note, j'ai pleins d'idées en-tête mais en allant voir Stars Wars le week-end dernier, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je fasse une fic Stars Wars avec du STORMPILOT pasqu'e je les aime bien tout les deux (Finn et Poe pour ceux qui savent pas) et donc j'ai envie que ma fic aille un peu (voir beaucoup) plus loin que mon autre fic. C'est pour ça qu'elle sera rated T voir M.**

**Je mettrais peu à jours ces temps ci car ya les examens blancs (RIP moa TwT)**

**Et je tenais a preciser que je suis nulle en réaction, donc si ya des trucs qui veulent rien dire c normal, c du moi tout craché '- -**

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leur univers (TwT pourtant j'aurais bien voulu)_

Sur ce bonne lecture

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il se passait en boucle dans sa tête la scène de leur victoire, quand ils se serrait tout les trois dans leurs bras, avec une petite larme dans l'œuil. C'était la fin de leurs problèmes, du moins ils croyaient...

On aurait pu croire que après la guerre, tout le monde passeraient leurs meilleurs jours. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas pour Poe, le meilleur pilote de sa génération. La dernière fois qu'il était vraiment heureux, c'était à ce moment, quand ils se serrait tous les trois, tellement joyeux... Désormais, Poe se sentais oublié par ses amis, Finn et Rey, qui étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre. Il se sentait inutile, plus d'aucune importance. A l'époque, il était chargé de redonner le sourire aux gens, mais maintenant, ils n'ont plus besoins de ses blagues à la con pour rire et avoir l'air heureux. Car ils étaient heureux... Tous... Tous sauf Poe.

En fait, Poe était jaloux, jaloux des relations de plus en plus proche de Rey et Finn, de Rose qui les collait tout le temps...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Aujourd'hui encore, Finn et Rey avaient voulu parler en "privé", laissant Poe seul. Si seulement c'était la première fois, si seulement ce n'était pas constamment, a chaque qu'ils se retrouveraient enfin tout les trois. Plus le temps passait, plus le pilote se rendait compte qu'ils réagissaient comme des gamins. En fait ils étaient des gamins et Poe, lui était vieux. Plus vieux de seulement 5 ans, mais en même temps de 5 longues années.

Rose s'approcha de Poe :

《-Salut Poe, Rey et Finn ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non, ils sont là-bas en train de parler...》

Puis, la petite dame accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Finn. Ce qui énervait le plus Poe n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi il n'était pas avec eux, mais surtout le fait que ses deux amis l'accueillirent en souriant, sans lui dire qu'ils parlaient en "privé".

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cela faisait une semaine que Finn avait avoué son secret à Rey. Et Rey lui avait confié un secret en retour. Rose, étant fouineuse, avait découvert le secret de Rey et la soutenait. Car en fait Rey avait un grand secret. Un secret tel que a côté, la guerre des étoiles n'était plus qu'un problème du passé. Rey était enceinte. Et le père était Kylo Ren (ou Ben pour les intimes!). Bien sûr elle voulait garder l'enfant mais Finn n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée...Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait aussi remarqué que Poe était souvent à l'écart et il voulait se rapprocher de lui mais Rey disait constamment qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son secret (qui était leur majeur sujet de conversation) a Poe. Car elle connaissait le jeune homme et qu'il se moquerait ce qui la blesserait ou qui s'énervait ce qui la blesserait aussi. Alors elle préférait garder le silence.

Mais Finn lui voyait que cela blessait le pilote.

《-Pourquoi tu veux pas le dire a Poe ?

-Est-ce que toi tu serais capable de dire ton secret à Poe ?》avait elle contré

《-Mon secret n'a pas besoin d'être su, je te l'ai dit seulement pour que tu me dise le tien !

-Avoues plutôt que tu sais que Poe est beaucoup trop impulsif et que la situation pourrait tourner au carnage si il savait l'un de nos secrets !》

Rose approcha, ce qui a forcé Finn de ne pas répondre pour ne pas l'interpeller. Finn ne supportait plus Rose, elle était beaucoup trop pot de colle à son goût et puis il avait l'impression qu'elle remplaçait peu à peu Poe.

Puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du pilote. Le pauvre, il avait l'air dépité. Il observait Rose puis la réaction de Rey, comme pour protester mentalement au fait que Rose puisse participer à leur conversation mais pas lui. Puis Poe observa Finn. Ce dernier détourna vite le regard, ne supportant pas le fait de regarder son ami le juger. Car il savait qu'il le jugeait.

Enfin, Poe se leva. Mais pile a ce moment, Rey rappela Finn :

《-Eoh, je te parle !

-Ah oui désolée Rey, donc tu disait ?

-Je disait que je ne savais pas si je préférerais que l'enfant soit une fille ou un garçon.》

Mais Finn ne répondit pas, il porta son attention sur Poe qui s'approchait, son magnifique visage se precisant de plus en plus. Ses beaux yeux foncé les fixant... Puis il passa à côté d'eux et parti. Finn se sentis honteux et gêné. Le merveilleux pilote lui faisait la tête et en avait eu assez d'attendre. Puis Rey poursuivi :

《-Finn, on ira le voir après》

Mais Finn marchait déjà dans la direction de Poe.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

BB-8 bipait de tout les côtés pour essayer de calme son fabricant.

《-Putain BB-8, je t'ai deja dis que c'était bon, je suis pas énervé, tu vois bien》

Pourtant le rouge sur son visage et ses lèvres crispées disaient tout le contraire.

《-Et puis merde, fais chier, j'me casse, ils viendrons me chercher si ils ont besoin de moi !》

BB-8 se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps que Poe avait pas eu un langage aussi grossier...

Puis le pilote se mit a avancer en direction des trois personnes qui parlaient. Et il passa juste a côté d'eux, pour montrer sa colère. Il remarqua que Finn était desorienté et cela lui faisait du bien de voir son ami se souciait de lui. Mais il accelera le pas devinant que le stromtrooper le suivrait. Poe ne voulait pas qu'il le rejoingne. Il voulait être seul et voyager dans l'espace comme au bon vieux temps, quand il ne les connaissait pas encore.

Pourtant, à quelques pas de son X-Wing, Poe fut arrêté par Finn qui lui saisit le poignet. Le pilote perdit l'équilibre trébuchant en arrière. Et tomba le cul par terre. Ça fait mal, vous avez tous vécu ça un jour dans votre vie quand vous tombiez sur le coxis. Ce n'était pas douleur la pire que Poe ai connu, mais il eu assez mal pour quand même gémir un petit "Aïe!". En attendant, Finn lui tendis le bras et lui dit :

《-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire tomber...》

Poe avait oublié le stromtrooper et se mit a rougir de honte, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne le ferais pas face à n'importe qui d'autre. Sauf devant Leïa. Mais Leïa était morte...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Finn se sentais stupide face à Poe qui se levait, ignorant son bras qu'il tendais désespérément. Et le pilote tenta de repartir mais Finn le repris par le poignet (et cette fois ci il n'est pas tombé, encore heureux !). Le jeune homme a la peau foncé tenta de raisonner son ami :

《-Poe, s'il te plaît parle, arrête de me faire la tête !》

Mais le pilote l'ignora et se débattait pour pouvoir partir vers son X-Wing. Finn voulait réagir, il voulait faire quelque chose qui marquerait son ami puis il repensa à un truc ; à ses beaux yeux foncés, à son air moqueur trop craquant, et fit l'improbable.

Alors là, pour le coup, Poe se figea !

Finn avait collé ses lèvres à celles du pilote, espérant le marquer et le retenir, le faire parler. Mais pas que, il voulait aussi dire par ce geste quelque chose à son ami qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire à haute voix.

Il l'aimait. Depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre. Il savait que c'était LUI.

Leur baiser ne dura même pas une seconde, car Poe poussa violemment Finn pour remettre de la distance entre eux puis se figea. Cela ne pouvais être possible. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ce que Finn lui avait fait. Il ne savait si c'était seulement pour le retenir et le figer ou si c'était de vrais sentiments que Finn voulait lui transmettre. Poe obta première option et fut lourdement déçu par son ami. Il aurait jamais cru que cet être pitoyable puisse faire une chose pareille. L'embrasser, le retenir, faire semblant de se soucier pour ensuite l'oublier et le laisser seul avec sa peine. Poe ne put supporter cette idée, une larme de frustration coula le long de son visage puis il s'enfuit en courant le plus vite possible à son X-Wing et décolla dans la seconde. Il ne voulait plus jamais les revoirs, Finn, Rey et Rose, ni les autres, ni personne. Finn aimait Rey. Et Rose aimait Finn. Poe n'avait donc pas sa place parmi eux. Finn ne l'aimait PAS. Et c'était tant mieux. Car il n'aura pas de regrets si le pilote mourrait...

Alors que si, Finn regretterait tellement... Il ne pouvait imaginer que son ami ne meure.

Finn se haïssait intérieurement, il savait qu'il avait pas fait comme il fallait, que le message qu'il voulait faire passer n'était pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Allez-y, traitez moi de monstre !**

**Alors, selon vous, que va t'il se passer ?...**

**Poe va-il commettre l'irréparable ?**

**Finn vas t'il confier ce qui c'est passé a Rey?**

**Comment Rey vas-t-elle réagir?**

**L'enfant sera-t-il une fille ou un garçon ?**

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE (sauf pour la dernière question)**

**Je mettrais à jour dès que possible, mais vu la tonne de devoirs que j'ai, je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire...**

**Bref ! N'hésites pas a me laisser une reviews, pour me dire ou je pourrais m'améliorer, ou juste si la fanfic te plaît.**

**Ça me fait tellement plaisir de partager cette fanfic avec vous !****Au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Commettre l'irréparable

**Note de l'auteur : Je vais essayer de garder un rythme de mise a jour toutes les semaines avec environ 2k~3k de mots. Peut-être que je mettrais plus souvent à jour parfois (car on a tous des élans de motivation ).**

**J'ai longuement hésité à vous faire paraître ce chapitre aujourd'hui car le suivant est quasiment fini donc je pensait faire un chapitre de 5k de mots d'un coup mais la flemme m'a eu donc peut-être que le chapitre suivant sera posté dans la semaine ! **

**J'ai tellement hâte de savoir la suite !!!(surtout de l'écrire '- -)**

_Disclamer : Les personnages Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leur univers (TwT pourtant j'aurais bien voulu)_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn ne savait plus quoi faire... Il avait peur, très peur de son ami. Il savait que en colère, Poe était capable de tout. Puis une horreur effleura l'espri de l'ancien stormtrooper. Et si son ami commettait **_l'irrépable_** ... Finn préféra balayer cette option de son esprit.

Quelques mintutes plus tard, le jeune homme était à la centrale de pilotage essayant de trouver le vaisseau de Poe. Car tout les vaisseaux avaient des traceurs très utiles dans ce genre de situation. Mais il ne trouva rien... Il demanda a un employé de chercher le vaisseau du pilote pendant que lui irait a sa recherche.

A quelques mètres du vaisseau, Rey l'arrêta :

《-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je vais faire un truc important》

Puis il accelera le pas. Rey le suivit jusqu'à l'interieur du vaisseau.

《-Je t'accompagne mais tu vas où a la fin ?

-Tu pourras m'aider. Dans ce cas, commence à allumer le vaisseau !

-Que compte tu fai...》

Le bruyant BIP du détecteur de position du vaisseau de Poe avait empêché la Jedi de finir sa phrase.

《-OUI ! ALLUME LE VAISSEAU VITE, ON DOIT RETROUVER

POE !

-Je n'allumerais pas le vaisseau tant que tu ne me diras pas ou on va !》

Finn tendis le transmetteur qui avait reçu les coordonnés géologiques de Poe trouvé par la centrale de pliotage.

《-TU VAS IÇI, ET VITE !

-CHUI PAS TA BONNICHE ALORS TU ME PARLES SUR UN AUTRE TON !》

Puis Rey vit une larme coulant le long de la joue de son ami.

《-Désolé Rey, je me suis emporté...》

Et l'ancien stormtrooper poussa Rey et s'assit du le siège du pilote. Il n'y connaissait rien, il y avait tellement de boutons, mais il voulait aller au plus vite car le vaisseau de Poe s'approchait dangereusement d'une planète.

Rey se mit au siège de copilote et appuya sur les boutons nécessaires pour décoller.

《-Finn, laisse moi faire, on va chercher Poe. Par contre si il s'énerve, c'est pas de ma faute !》

Finn esquissa un sourire et murmura un petit "vite" qui resta à moitié coincé dans sa gorge Voyant le vaisseau de son ami s'approcher de plus en plus de l'énorme planète, il se mit à angoisser.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Le pilote savait quel était sa destination. La **_mort_**. Et il avait pris cette décision après avoir réfléchi au pour et au contre, après avoir pensé à tout ce qui se passerait de bien si il mourrait ; les autres ne se soucieraient plus de lui, il créerait plus de problèmes à cause de son impulsivité. **_Il rejoindrais ses parents qui l'attendaient._**

Puis il mit le pilotage automatique en direction de cette planète. Elle était énorme et orangée, surplombée de nuages rouges. C'était la dernière chose que verrait Poe. Et il se dit qu'il y avait pire comme dernière chose a voir avant de mourir.

BB-8 qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait parla de Finn et Rey, qui devaient s'inquiéter du départ hâtif du pilote. Et alors Poe fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant ; se mettre à la place de Finn et Rey. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais fait part du mal qu'il ressentait à ses amis. Si ça se trouve, ses amis pensaient qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux. Car rien chez lui n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Il se mit à regretter, regretter d'avoir eu la pensée de vouloir mourir, regretter de se préparer à mourir. Mais il était trop tard... Le pilote tenta le tout pour le tout en faisant un virage vers la gauche. Hélas, le vaisseau était déjà à ras le sol. De telle manière que la vitre se brisa, Poe tombant lourdement au sol, le vaisseau s'éloignant à quelques mètres avant d'exploser. Cette douleur était, cette fois ci, de loin la pire qu'il n'ai jamais connu... L'explosion du vaisseau avait brûlé une partie du côté gauche de son corps, et l'avait en même temps propulsé en l'air. Il chuta au sol tel une pierre jetée du haut d'un avion. A partir de ce moment chaque respiration devenait plus compliquée et douloureuse que la précédente. Un sifflement strident lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne, il se sentais paralysé. Il se dit que la fin était proche.

Mais même dans cette situation, il vit le bon côté des choses ; il sentais l'odeur du vaisseau cramé et pouvait entrevoir par son oeuil droit semi ouvert le paysage orangé et la fumée grise émanant du vaisseau. Il était sûr qu'il lui restait au moins deux de ses cinq sens, du moins, pour le moment. Et de son oeuil a peine ouvert, il vit un vaisseau approcher. Mais pas n'importe quel vaisseau ; le faucon Millénium. Venaient-ils le sauver ? Après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il tenta de faire un sourire, qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose... Le pilote était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, même si il n'en avait pas l'impression. Car il avait là de bons amis, de très bon amis. Et que Finn avait un boul hors normes. Oof...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La planète était de plus en plus proche, un nuage de fumée noire était visible de la ou le Faucon se situait.

《-Par la Rey ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas son vaisseau...

-Allez, tient bon Poe, on arrive !》

Après avoir atterri, les deux amis du pilote coururent vers les débris du vaisseau. Puis Rey s'arrêta ;

《-Ça ne va pas Rey ? C'est mieux que tu restes à l'intérieur du vaisseau, prépare les trucs de soins.

-Mai...》

Finn pointa le ventre de son amie du doigt, puis repris sa course vers les débris.

Presque arrivé à la carcasse de vaisseau, BB-8 apparu en bipant de tous les côtés.

《-BB-8, OU EST POE ?!》

Le petit androïde avança. Finn le suivit, le coeur serré, les larmes aux yeux... C'était bien le vaisseau de Poe qui s'était écrasé, et vu l'état du X-Wing, son pilote n'avait que peu de chances d'avoir survécu. Puis Finn reconnu le casque de son ami, pour qui il aurait aimé être plus qu'un ami... A quelques pas, son propriétaire gisait au sol. Du sang, il y avait du sang partout. L'ancien stromtrooper éclata en sanglots, courant vers le pilote. Puis il vit le corps du pilote tremblant de partout, son torse se soulevant difficilement à chacune de ses respirations. Finn ne pu s'empêcher de hurler ;

《-IL EST VIVANT ! REY ! IL EST VIVANT !!!》

Poe voyait les traits de son ami, très flous, mais il les voyait. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras si il avait pu. Mais son état actuel ne lui permettait même pas de bouger son petit doigt.

Finn pris toutes les précautions du monde pour tenter de prendre le pilote dans ses bras ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Au bout d'environ une minute, il tenait son ami dans ses bras. Il était plus lourd qu'il n'y parraisait. Ou alors l'ancien stromtrooper avait perdu sa force d'autrefois. Ou peut être les deux.

Rey voyait au loin Finn arriver, le pilote calé dans ses bras. Elle couru dans le vaisseau pour ouvrir les portes et enlever le bazar sur la banquette. Elle poussa du pied quelques outils ou babioles qui traînaient par terre. Finn déposa délicatement le corps de son ami sur la banquette, calant sa tête sur ce qui semblait être une veste pliée.

《-Finn ! Je vais allumer le vaisseau et nous emmener à notre base au plus vite. Toi, veille sur Poe et fais ce que tu peux avec ses plaies.》

L'ancien stromtrooper pris des bouts de tissus présents dans le mallette de soins que Rey avait sorti et tenta de le mettre sur la plaie la plus abondante, située à l'épaule du pilote. Ce dernier gémit au contact du tissu sur sa peau carbonisée.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Poe voyait Finn, la tête penchée sur lui, en train de lui demander ou il avait mal, si il se sentais bien. Le pilote aurait bien répondu, mais il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Puis Finn mis un bout de tissus sur la plaie située sur son épaule. La douleur fut telle que même si le pilote ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche, il gémit de douleur. Et tout devient noir, surplombé de paillettes.

Quand Poe réouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas le même décor qui s'offrait à lui. Après quasi une minute de réflexion, il reconnu le centre de soins de leur base. Il détestait cet endroit. Il était pas fan de tout ce qui était médecine. Il faillit même sauter de son lit quand il vit qu'une aiguille était plantée dans son avant bras droit. Une infirmière arriva à ce moment et s'inquiéta à la vue de la tête du patient :

《-Tout va bien ?!

-C'est à dire que ça pourrait aller mieux... J'aime pas trop les aiguilles...》

Et c'était justement car il n'aimait pas la médecine et les aiguilles qu'il n'avait pas été se faire soigner le coup de blaster qu'il c'était pris dans le bras.

《 -En tout cas, c'est un plaisir de vous voir réveiller M.Dameron !

-A bon ?

-Cela fait 3 mois que vous étiez dans le coma

-QUOI ?!》

3 mois...Dans le coma... C'était dur à assimiler.

L'infirmière s'approcha :

《-Si vous permettrez, il va falloir que je fasse des tests a votre bras gauche maintenant que vous êtes réveillé.

-Ok..》

L'infirmière pris délicatement le bras du patient, remonta sa manche et mis un de la glace dessus. Poe se mit a grimacer. Mais pas au contact froid de la glace, à la pensée qu'il ne sentais plus son bras. Il tenta de le bouger, de fermer les yeux pour le sentir, mais rien...

《-Sentez-vous quelque chose ?

-Non, et c'est bien cela qui m'effraie...

-Ah...》

Puis l'infirmière partit. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vint avec un médecin et un tas d'outils pointus et effrayants.

Le médecin s'avanca :

《-Bonjour M. Dameron. C'est un plaisir de vous voir réveillé !》

Derrière, l'infirmière traficotait ses objets pointus.

《-Eu...Qu'allez-vous me faire ?》ne put s'empecher de demander Poe, se mordillant la lèvre inferieure.

《-Nous allons justes vous faires quelques petites piqures et un prise de sang, pour voir si on opère.》

Le pilote pensait le plus fort possible à partir d'ici avant qu'ils fassent tout ces trucs avec aiguilles, comme si il pouvait s'éclipser par la pensée. Il en avait presque oublié celle déjà présente dans son bras droit. Il eu a peine le temps de se calmer que l'infirmiere approchait déjà l'aiguille. Même si il savait qu'il ne sentirait probablement rien, le patient ne pu retenir un frisson. L'infirmiere était sur ne point de le piquer quand il la stoppa :

《-En fait je suis pas fan du tout des aiguilles.

-Je sais vous l'avez déjà dit tout a l'heure. Vous radotez monsieur !》

Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux et une demi seconde après avoir fini sa phrase, elle tendis l'aiguille vide au medicin.

《-Vous voyez, pas si terrible.》

Pour le coup, Poe n'avait rien senti. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le fait qu'il eut un frisson a la pensée qu'une aiguille ai traversé son corps. A croire qu'il avait totalement oublié l'autre aiguille dans son bras droit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y repensa :

《-Mme., pouvez vous m'enlevez ce...truc ?

-Oui bien sur, maintenant que vous pouvez manger tout seul!》

Puis ce fut le médecin qui enleva la petite aiguille du bras droit de son patient. Il senti une petite douleur, mais casi inexistante a coté de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti tout a l'heure...fin y'a 3 mois.

L'infirmière partit après avoir dit un petit au revoir pendant que le medecin faisait la prise de sang. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas la même comedie ; Poe se focalisa sur les magnifiques yeux bleus du médecin. Il se dit que c'était la troisième paire d'yeux la plus belle qu'il ai jamais vu. Après les yeux de Finn et ses propres yeux. Oui, Poe était souvant du genre a dire qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Certes, il a avait de beaux yeux, mais ils étaient encore très loins des magifiques yeux de l'auteure (bien évidemment !)

BBRRREEEEEFFFFFFF

Le medicin demanda avant de sortir de la salle :

《-Cela me fait penser, vous avez des amis qui venaient tout les jours vous voir, voulez vous qu'il viennent vous rendre visite ?

-Non! Eu... fin, non je ne suis pas sur de vouloir pour le moment...

-Comme vous voudrez.》

Poe ne savait pas si il avait répondu ce qu'il fallait. Il avait répondu ce qu'il pensait. Il n'osait pas encore affronter ne regard de ses amis, ni de devoir leurs expliquer le pourquoi du comment...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quand le médecin leur dit que Poe c'était enfin réveillé, limite si Rey et Finn ne sautaient pas de joie. Mais le médecin poursuivit :

《-Sauf que votre ami ne veut pas vous voir pour le moment...》

Le grand sourire qui était présent sur les lèvres de Finn retomba. Il s'en voulait tellement, Poe lui en voulait, c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas le voir...

Rey, elle protesta :

《-Médecin, nous devons absolument lui parler!

-Je l'entends bien, mais je ne peux pas choisir à la place du patient...

-Oui mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort Monsieur !

-J'en doutes fort. Tant bien même, le patient est assez grand pour savoir si il veut vous voir ou non ! Revenez demain... J'esseairais de le convaincre》

Rey voulu protester mais Finn lui fit comprendre par un geste du bras que ca n'était pas grave. Il était normal que Poe préfère récupérer un peu avant de devoir s'expilquer face a ses amis. Cela devait être une épreuve pour lui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**La suite au prochain chapitre ! **

**En tout cas merci à ceux qui suivent ma fanfic, je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise a des gens. Et merci a vous de prendre le temps de lire cette fanfic.**

**Aussi, j'ai essayer de mettre une petite touche d'humour (très modeste au passage) pour mettre un peu de bonheur dans cette fanfic ! Parce qu'elle est un peu deprimante là...**

**N'hésites pas a mettre une review sa me ferais super plaisir !**

**Bon allez je vous lais****se !**

**Bonne semaine !**


	3. Le pourquoi du comment

**Note de l'auteur : Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? Moi oui ! Il n'y aura peut être pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine car ya les examens blancs pendant toute la semaine alors autant vous dire que je vais donner la prioritée à mes révisions**. **Et puis après c'est les vacances donc je tenterais de garder le rythme (et de prendre de l'avance) pour vous sortir au moins un chapitre toute les 2 semaines. Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire **

_Disclamer : Les personnages Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leur univers (TwT pourtant j'aurais bien voulu)_

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notre pilote blessé s'ennuyait, couché dans son lit au centre de soins. Et BB-8 ?? C'est vrai ça ! Il avait oublié BB-8 ! Quel piètre possesseur d'androïde faisait-il ! Il aurait parié fort que malgré leur "accident" le robot serait toujours intact. Mais il voulait quand même vérifier. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge sur le bord de son lit et dans la minute une infirmière était là.

《-Qu'y a t-il M. Dameron ?

-Et bien, j'ai un androïde et j'aimerais bien le voir... Pourriez vous juste lui ouvrir ?

-Bien sûr!》

Quand elle vit le pilote se redresser, elle intervint :

《-Monsieur ! Il ne faut pas que vous bougiez! Cela pourrait vous faire du mal !

-Je ferais attention à l'avenir... Cela me fait penser, pourriez vous m'emmener de quoi me raser ?》

Car 3 mois sans se raser, ça se voyait. Poe avait une énorme barbe...

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'infirmière était de retour, de quoi se raser dans les mains et BB-8 à ses pieds qui commençait à montrer la joie qu'il éprouvait de retrouver son proprietaire sain et sauf ! Une fois l'infirmière partie, le pilote commenca a parler au petit androïde :

《-Désolé... Je te demandes pardon...

-bip bip bipbipbip !

-Oui je sais... Je ne le referais plus...

-bipbip bip bip !

-Je vais très bien...

-bipbipbip bip bip bipbip ?

-QUOI ?! C'est quoi cette question ?》

Le pilote avait viré au rouge à la question de l'androïde. Et pas rouge de colère si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

《-bipbip bip

-Mais tu sais, ça va finir comme d'habitude ! Chuis bon qu'au lit qu'ils disaient...

-bip bip bip...

-Tu n'a pas à être désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute si mes exs me considéraient comme un objet sexuel. C'est eux qui sont cons. Et puis, je préfère rester sur mes gardes. Je veux pas que ça re-arrive. J'attends d'avoir confiance absolue en la personne avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! 》

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Finn n'arrivait pas à dormir cette nuit. Comme la plupart des nuits qui précédaient. Mais cette fois ci, il était extrement impatient car le lendemain il pourrait sûrement aller parler à Poe pour remettre les choses au clair. Il s'était promis d'avouer ses sentiments au pilote, espérant que ce serait réciproque... Rien que de penser à son ami le faisait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles !

Il voulait connaître l'amour, le vrai amour avec un grand A, car en stormtrooper, les histoires d'amours sont plus que rares. La seule personne avec qui il était sorti était une jeune fille lorsqu'il devait avoir 7ans. C'était avant que ses parents soit tués et qu'il ai été transformé en stormtrooper. Il était tombé amoureux de Poe lorsqu'il l'avait vu passer pour aller en salle d'interrogatoire avec Kylo Ren, c'était le premier humain sans masque sans compter les dirigeants qu'il avait vu depuis des dizaines d'annés. Et quand il eu l'occasion de parler pour la premiere fois avec le pilote, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir réentendre sa voix.

Le matin se leva vite, Finn s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Il sauta de son lit et couru au petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini son repas avec Rey, ils partirent tout deux vers le centre de soins. Le médecin vint assez vite :

《-Bonjour, vous venez pour parler à votre ami ?

-Oui !》répondirent-ils en coeur.

Le médecin se dirigea vers la chambre du patient. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes :

《-Veuillez me suivre.》

Rey et Finn s'échangèrent un sourire victorieux et suivirent le médecin.

Arrivé à l'interieur, Finn couru au chevet du patient. Une fois le médecin sorti, ce dernier engagea la conversation :

《-Félicitations Rey !

-Q-quoi ??

-On me la fait pas à moi, ça se voit très bien que t'es enceinte!》

Comment avait-il su. En réalitée, le pilote était loin d'être bête et il savait que c'était impossible pour une personne comme Rey de grossir autant en peu de temps. A part si elle était enceinte.

《-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt Poe, j'avais peur de ta réaction...Quelle piètre amie je fais...

-Je ne t'en veux pas... Et alors, il est de qui ??》

Rey baissa les yeux au sol.

《-De Ben...

-QUOI ! A eu désolé, je voulais dire c'est cool pour toi...》

Rey savait que Poe était contre le fait qu'elle aie un enfant avec Ben, mais elle voulait absolument garder ce souvenir de son amoureux mort.

BB-8 s'avança, tout fier de lui comme un gosse de 5ans l'aurait fait:

《-Bipbip bip bipbip !》

Rey n'avait pas tout compris mais elle avait traduis "Poe est amoureux". Ce dernier se fâchait contre le petit androïde pour avoir devoilé ceci. Finn n'avait rien compris.

《-Il a dit quoi ?

-Que Poe est amoureux .》

Le pilote leva les yeux vers ses amis.

Finn le regardait, l'air taquin :

《-De qui ???》

Il rêvait que le pilote soit amoureux de lui.

《-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et on a besoin de parler d'autres choses, hein Finn ...》

Rey voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de ses deux amis compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ... Elle fut choquée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. On le voyait a des kilomètres a la ronde. Et pour se faire pardonner, elle décida de partir :

《-Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais me reposer... A plus tard 》

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à BB-8 avant de sortir de la pièce. Ce dernier fit de même. Finn s'indigna :

《-Eh ! Pourquoi vous partez tous !?

-C'est vrai ça, ils sont zarbi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, POURQUOI TU M'AVAIS EMBRASSÉ ?????

-Euuuu...》

Finn était extrêmement gêné de la tournure de la situation. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il avoue...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Voyant l'hésitation et le regard fuyant de Finn, Poe se doutait bien que son ami ressentait quelque chose. Et il en avait assez qu'ils se tournent autour. Il voulait faire avouer a Finn!

《-Est-tu amoureux de moi Finn ??

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?》

Il ne voulait pas avouer celui là !

《-Arrête d'éviter la question ! Réponds juste !

-...J-je..je...je t'aime Poe...》

Voilà, ce qu'il voulait entendre ! Le pilote se leva doucement et s'approcha de Finn, les jambes engourdies. Quand il se retrouvirent face à face, leurs nez quasiment collés, Poe demanda :

《-Tu es sûr ?》

Finn voulait sauter à la bouche du pilote, mais il ne voulait rien faire sans la certitude que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Mais l'ancien stormtrooper fut arrêté par Poe qui l'embrassa, passant fougueusement sa langue dans la bouche de son copain, avant que ses oreilles ne se remirent à siffler et de soudainement tomber dans les pommes...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Leur baisé fût la plus belle chose qu'ai vécu Finn. Poe embrassait comme un dieu ! Puis, le pilote tomba d'un coup dans ses bras. Que c'était il passé! L'ancien stormtrooper était inquiet et appela une infirmière.

《-Que se passe-t-il !?

-Il est tombé !》

Puis l'infirmière observa le pilote évanoui d'un air de reproche.

《-Je lui avait dit de ne pas faire trop d'efforts ; il n'a pas assez récupéré pour marcher!》

Finn fut un peu rassuré ; il croyait que c'était de sa faute... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de son baisé. Il aimait vraiment Poe. Et Poe l'aimait aussi.

《-Vous pourrez repasser plus tard ?

-Bien sûr !

-Peut être pas avant demain, il faut laisser le patient se reposer.

-Bien évidemment !》

Finn sorti du centre de soins. Rey l'attendait devant la porte.

《-Alors !!!!

-Alors quoi ??

-Comment ça c'est passé avec Poe ??》

Rey avait un ton taquin. Elle voulait tout savoir dans les détails.

《-On a juste parlé...

-Oui c'est ça, bien sûr! Je suis pas dupe ! A ta tête il c'est forcément passé un truc!》

Finn ne voulait pas parler de ses relations avec le pilote à Rey, de peur qu'elle le taquine à vie...Et puis il fallait que Poe soit d'accord d'en parler à Rey.

《-Oui, Poe est...

-Il est quoi ???

-Laisse moi finir ! Il est tombé dans les pommes ...

-Quoi ?!

-Si, si je t'assure !

-Il va bien?

-D'après l'infirmière oui

-Et c'est tout ?

-On a aussi parlé de notre point de vue sur ton enfant

-A bon ?!

-Oui, maintenant arrête tes questions, on reviendra demain

-Ok c'est bon...》

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Poe était bien avancé. Paralizé d'un bras, mais bien avancé. Le médecin entra dans sa chambre :

《-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous M.Dameron !

-Cool !

-Pas besoin de vous opérer, votre bras devrait se remettre tout seul. Il faudra juste faire une petite injection par jours et prendre une bonne dose de médicaments pendant 2mois.

-Ah...

-Mais vous ne resterez pas içi! Dans 1 semaine, vous pourrez sortir !

-Ok 》

Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle, il ne savait pas. Il pourrait re-piloter. Mais dans 2mois. Il devrait se taper des piqures et des masses de médocs chaque jours pendant deux mois...Il pourrait sortir dans une semaine. Pfiu...Ça le dépassait. Mais il sortait officiellement avec Finn ! Et ça il était persuadé que c'était une bonne nouvelle !

La semaine passa vite. Tout les matins, Finn et Rey venaient rendre visite à Poe. Poe faisait sa piqure journalière, mangeait son déjeuner et ses 3 médicaments, puis il dormait, puis on le réveillait pour qu'il remange et qu'il fasse quelques efforts physiques comme se lever, marcher, puis se rasseoir. Ce n'était pas fatigant mais une fois sur deux le pilote faisait une baisse de tension, risquant de s'évanouir à chaque fois. Rey ne savait pas pour son couple avec Finn, ils restaient tout deux muets comme des carpes à ce sujet.

Ce matin, Poe était tout content ! Il allait sortir du centre de soins, il serait libre de passer ses journées entières avec ses amis, de marcher sans être surveillé par les médecins et avait la formelle interdiction de bouger son bras. Il trouvait ça drôle car il ne le sentais même pas donc il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le bouger. Ce fut un infirmier qui cette fois ci lui fit sa piqure. Poe recupéra ses affaires et partit après avoir remercié le médecin, ce dernier lui demandant de venir chaque semaines avant la fin définitive de son traitement. A l'exterieur, Finn et Rey l'attendaient.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quand Poe sortit du centre de soins, Finn fut libéré d'un énorme poids. Sont ami avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Le pilote engagea la conversation:

《-Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir sortir !

-Tu as l'air d'être en forme !》répondis Rey

《-Finn, il faudrais lui dire》poursuivi Poe

《-Me dire quoi ?》

Finn n'était pas sûr de vouloir dire à Rey qu'il sortait avec Poe, mais si le pilote le voulait, cela ne le dérangeais pas.

《-En fait Rey, on sort ensemble avec Poe...

-Enfin ! Ça se voyait tellement je me demandais si vous me le diriez un jour !》 avait-elle répondu

《-Voilà, c'est tout... On peut aller au hangar ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas piloter Poe !》s'inquiéta Finn

《-Je sais, je sais, mais je peux quand même t'apprendre !

-J'en déduis que je devrais vous laisser tout les deux ?

-Bien sûr que non Rey ! A part si tu deviens chiante, là on te dégagera.》répondis Poe

《-Alors j'essaierais de ne pas être chiante !》

Elle rigolait, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir que ses amis ne la considérent pas comme un poids à leurs relations. Au hangar, Poe se dirigea vers le Faucon Millenium. Ses amis le suivirent. Finn s'assit au siège conducteur, Rey au copilote et Poe s'assit par terre a coté de Finn.

《-Allez, allume ce truc pour commencer.

-Quoi ?! Je apprends directement en volant ?! On va s'écraser !

-On va éviter de s'écraser. Mais t'inquiètes, je suis là ! Alors tu appuies sur ce bouton, puis celui ci et tu tires la gâchette.》

Finn approcha sa main tremblante des boutons et alluma le vaisseau. Il s'exclama :

《-Woaouh ! Je diriges un vaisseau !

-Eu non, là tu as allumé un vaisseau 》contra Rey.

《-Rey tu deviens chiante !

-Non, elle est juste pertinente Finn !》

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire. Puis Poe approcha sa main de celle de l'apprenti pilote, frémissant au contact de la main chaude de son ami.

《-Je vais t'aider au début, mais après tu feras tout seul !

-Oui chef !》

L'ambiance d'amitié était revenue pour les trois amis. Ils n'avaient jamais autant ri que lors de ce "cours de pilotage". Le temps passa tellement vite. Finn se jura qu'il devait reprendre des cours de pilotage avec Poe!

A la sortie du Faucon, Rose s'approcha de Finn ;

《-Finn, on pourrait parler en seul a seul ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je te dirais après.》

La petite dame tira l'ancien stormtrooper du bras. Poe fit un clin d'œil à ce dernier, lui décrochant un sourire.

《-Alors ? De quoi voulais tu le parler Rose ?

-Depuis que Poe vas mieux, je le sens mise à l'écart par toi...

-A bon ?

-Écoute Finn, je dois t'avouer un truc... En fait je suis amoureuse de toi. Quand on s'est embrassés, quand tu me prends dans tes bras...

-C'est à dire que... j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...

-Ah... Désolée alors de me mettre en travers de ton chemin...

-Rose... Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ! Restons amis.

-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux... Et c'est qui cette personne?

-Je sors avec Poe...》

Rose écarquilla les yeux.

《-Ah, je ne savais pas que tu... que tu aimais les hommes... Autant pour moi ! Désolée...

-Ne sois pas désolée Rose ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un amoureux parfait !

-Tu dois avoir raison...

-Regardes moi ! Souris ! Houla ! Toute cette tristesse, fais la partir, elle n'est pas digne de toi !》

Rose éclata en sanglots, un petit rire en même temps sorti de sa bouche.

《-Finn !

-Oui ?

-Tu peux y aller. Amuses toi, pour moi. Et tente d'empêcher Poe de recommencer !

-Tu peux compter sur moi !》

C'est le sourire aux lèvres pour Finn, les larmes aux yeux pour Rose, que les deux amis se quittèrent.

Finn alla à la recherche de Poe. Quand il croisa Rey, il la questionna:

《-Tu sais ou est Poe ?

-Tu cherches ton amoureux !!!!!

Il est dans sa suite !

-Merci.》

Rey se moqua de Finn, ce dernier l'ignora, se dirigeant vers la suite du pilote. Devant la porte, l'ancien stormtrooper eu tout de même une hésitation. Et si il le dérangeait? Et si Poe se douchait? Finn toqua la main tremblante à la porte. Quelques fractions de seconde plus tard, le pilote lui ouvrit.

《-Finn! Que fais tu içi?

-Je suis venu te voir !

-Je te manques tant que ça !》

Poe rigolait. Finn aussi. Le rire de Finn se stoppa net quand il vit de petites coupures sur les poignets de son ami.

《-C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!

-Quoi ? Ah, ça, je me suis coupé avec des outils...

-Je te croyais plus intelligent!

-Tu ne me crois pas !

-C'est à dire que ton argument est peu convaincant si on pense au fait que tu ais eu un "accident" de vaisseau il y a 3 mois.

-Je vais te remettre les choses dans leur contexte ! Entre, assied toi sur le canapé et je t'expliques !

-Ok...》

Il y avait un de ces bazar dans la suite de Poe. Entre les outils par terre, les papiers éparpillés, les maquettes et les pièces de vaisseaux à peu près arrangées sur les étagères qui penchaient, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'un homme seul vivait içi. Et dire que y'a un jour a peine, il n'y habitait même plus ! Finn se fit une petite place sur le canapé, poussant légèrement des journaux et des tournevis. Poe, lui, poussa violemment le tout par terre.

《-Alors, avais-tu, je bricolait comme je pouvais, mais impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avec mon bras droit. Donc chaque outil que je prenais et chaque chose que j'essayais de faire me coûta plusieurs blessures, celles que tu as vu.》

Finn n'était pas convaincu de cet argument, mais préféra arrêter de parler de ça avec Poe, redoutant de se disputer avec lui.

《-Tu manges quoi ce soir ?

-Je mangerais ce que vous mangerez avec Rey.

-Ok, on mange tous ensemble alors ?

-Ben oui ! 》

Quelle question bête ! L'ancien stormtrooper vit alors Poe le fixer, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Comme il était mignon ! Finn aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser. Puis, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, le pilote enchaîna :

《-Vas-y !

-Qu-Quoi ?

-Embrasse moi !》

Finn trouvait que la manière de Poe d'exprimer ses sentiments était... spéciale. Mais s'exécuta tout de même. En plus ils étaient seuls, dans la suite du pilote sur le canapé. Finn passa sa langue dans la bouche de son coéquipier, explorant un nouvel univers. Leurs deux langues se rencontrairent, faisant frémir Finn de plaisir au passage. L'ancien stormtrooper commença à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Poe. Cependant, le pilote ne pris pas au jeu, prenant la main de son ami et l'enlevant de la ou elle voulait tant explorer. Il décolla aussi leurs lèvres. Finn, frustré gémit un petit 《pourquoi...?》.

《-Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'aimerais prendre le temps, avant de brûler les étapes...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, je ne veux pas aller plus loin pour le moment !

-Désolé... Je dois y aller...

-Oui, je pense que c'est mieux... A tout a l'heure, pour le repas...

-A tout a l'heure...》

Finn était désemparé, Poe l'avait repoussé. Il se sentis coupable. C'est vrai, c'est lui qui voulais brûler les étapes, aller plus loin. Puis après mûre réflexion, il se dit que si le pilote agissait ainsi, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Et il était bien déterminé à savoir lesquelles !

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Poe savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il ne voulais pas vivre les mêmes horreurs qu'à l'époque. Il espérait pourtant un jour pouvoir passer ce cap, pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulais sans craintes d'être rejeté ou utilisé. BB-8 s'approcha, quelques "bip" réconfortants à son micro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que je pensais ! Tant mieux! J'ai essayé de parler plus de Finn vers la fin, car je pense qu'un petit backstory de Poe ne serais pas de refus. Cependant, j'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'il ne prenne pas trop d'ampleur, juste pour justifier les quelques petits problèmes d'exs qu'a eu le pilote !**

**Bonne semaine à tous !(souhaitez moi bonne chance pour les examens blancs!)**


	4. Backstory Le passé émotionnel de Poe

**Note de l'auteure : Comme promis, petit backstory de Poe, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**J'ai envie d'ajouter un personnage de mon invention dans ce petit chapitre retour dans ****le passé_._**

**Attention, un passage contient du sexe (peu décrit, genre environ 2 phrases, mais quand même présent)**

* * *

_An 7 après __BY_

Les parents du petit garçon de cinq ans l'appelèrent.

《-Poe !

-Oui maman ?

-Tu va avoir un petit frère et une petite sœur !》

L'émotion du jeune enfant était indescriptible. Il ne savait pas si il devait être trop content de la nouvelle ou être jaloux. Il avait des copains qui avaient des petits frères et petites sœurs, et il disaient toujours que les parents s'occupaient que d'eux.

Quelques mois plus tard, Poe pu enfin voir son frère et sa sœur, faux jumeaux, Oli et Nam. Au début, Poe se fit très mal au fait que ses parents ne s'occupent plus que de ses cadets, selon lui.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_An 9 après BY_

La mère de Poe mourut dans un accident de vaisseau lors d'une de ses missions. Ses trois enfants en furent dévastés. Nam fut emmenée chez un psychologue, elle avait des problèmes psychologiques selon sa maîtresse. Le psychologue ne su pas lesquels en raison de son trop bas âge. Le père ne voulut annoncer la nouvelle qu'à la jeune fille, pas à ses deux frères.

Un mois plus tard, Poe pilote son premier vaisseau seul, en hommage à sa mère. Son père fut très ému que son fils se diriges vers le pilotage comme sa mère.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_An 17 après BY_

C'est le début des problèmes...

Un jour, en rentrant de l'école, Poe et Nam ne retrouvèrent pas Oli et leur père a la maison. Oli n'était pas allé à l'école, il était malade. Après une bonne heure de recherches, une vingtaine d'appels sur le transmetteur de leur père, une bonne centaine "j'ai faim" de Nam, la voisine entra.

《-Y A T'IL QUELQU'UN ????

-Oui !! Ya Nam et moi ! Ou sont papa et Oli?

-Dieu soit loué, ils ne vous ont pas emportés !》

Poe s'inquiétait de plus en plus, tandis que Nam avait l'air de se battre avec un mouche, les sourcils froncés.

《-Que ce passe-t-il ?!

-Des gardes du Premier Ordre sont venus dans votre maison et on emportés ton père et Oli du coup...

-Sa veut dire qu'ils vont mourir ?

-Il y a des chances...》

Nam, n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche, equarquilla les yeux.

《-Plus de Oli ? Plus de papa ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nam, ils vont s'en sortir ! 》 la rassura Poe

《-J'en doute fort hélas... Venez vivre chez moi en attendant !

-Non merci, j'ai 15 ans vous savez, je devrais pouvoir m'occuper quelques temps de la maison...》

Une semaine plus tard, les deux enfants reçurent une lettre du chef des résistants, leur annonçant qu'ils avaient retrouvé ne cadavre de Oli et leur père. Pour couronner le tout, l'état psychologique de Nam n'alla pas en s'arrangeant... Ces cinq dernières années, le psychologue parlait d'une légère dyslexie et d'un manque de confiance en elle. Poe n'était pas au courant, jusqu'au jour où le maître de Nam lui parla des problèmes persistants de sa sœur. Ils retournèrent chez le psychologue. Il avait l'air perturbé par le changement de Nam.

《-Son état psychologique a empiré plus en une semaine qu'en cinq ans. On dirait une schizophrénie, le problème étant qu'elle est trop jeune pour en être atteinte...》

A l'école, Nam se faisait harceler pour ses problèmes psychologiques, car le maître, très peu discret, avait fait part à la classe entière que Nam était sûrement schizophrène. Tous les enfants se moquaient d'elle, alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire ce mots et étaient incapable de l'écrire.

Du côté de Poe, même si c'était moindre, il vivait un enfer. Tout le monde dans sa classe attendaient qu'il ai une copine. Parce qu'il plaisait à la plupart des filles. Et que de ce fait, la plupart des garçons étaient jaloux de lui. Sauf que lui, ne ressentait rien pour personne... Mais quand on apprit que sa sœur était schizophrène, le malheur s'abattit sur lui aussi. Pour tenter d'apaiser le mal, il sortit avec un fille au pif, pour qu'au moins on le laisse tranquille avec ça. Mais ça ne suffisait pas ! A 15 ans, presque tout les gens de la classe avaient couchés ensemble. Et quand au bout de maintes demandes, la petite amie de Poe en eut assez, elle qui était très amie avec sûrement les plus cons, elle décida de le piéger. A quatre contre un, Poe perdit assurément. Sa petite amie le força à coucher avec elle dans les toilettes du lycée. Depuis ce jour, il fut profondément dégoûté par les filles. Il avait vomi quatre fois le soir même, tellement ça l'avait dégoûté.

Le lendemain, il quitta sa copine. Tous les garçons le traitèrent de gay, puisque cette petasse de "copine" leur avait dit que Poe n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir, limite si il vomissait pas. Et vu la popularité de cette fille, tous les garçons la crurent (et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était vrai hein !).

Un an plus tard, Nam avait retrouvé une constance de son état psychologique ; il ne s'améliorait pas, il n'empirait pas.

Elle était seule, tout le temps, mais les gens l'ignoraient, et c'était tant mieux pour elle !

Poe lui, c'était autre chose. Les plus vieux se mirent à le harceler, en plus des gens de sa classe sur le fait qu'il était gay. Le pire n'était même pas ce harcèlement général, mais tout les plus vieux qui le coincaient dans un coin un par un pour le violer, a l'abriter des regards.

La première fois, il devait avoir 16 ans, il ne compris pas pourquoi on mec de 18 ans voulait le bloquer dans un coin. Ce dernier avait sorti un preservatif et Poe senti la sueur degouliner de son front. Il cherchais une issue, mais il savait qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le plus vieux baissait le pantalon du plus jeune puis le sien. Et sans rien dire, il retourna le plus jeune face au mur et pénétra en lui. Poe avait hurlé. Il ne savait pas comment des gens pouvaient raffoler de cette chose, de cette horreur. Après, il ne se souvenait de plus grand grand chose, il devait être tombé dans les pommes ou un truc du genre. Il était arrivé à un stade où il ne comptaient même plus ces viols occasionnels.

Et pour arranger le tout, l'argent économisé de leurs parents était quasiment utilisé totalement. Ils allaient chez la voisine, qui leur offrait à manger et leur proposait chaque jour de rester, mais ils préféraient rester chez eux.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_An 19 ~22 après BY_

Nam parlait souvent d'une "Kiam", sa meilleure amie, et disait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus violente. Poe ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais il voyait souvent sa sœur parler seule ou à un objet. Elle parlait aussi de choses qu'elle voyait, mais que Poe ne pouvait voir. Et un jour, elle partit. Loin, mais où ? Personne ne le savait, elle n'avait rien dit, on dit alors qu'elle avait été enlevée par le Premier Ordre. Poe savait que c'était faux, mais savait aussi qu'elle mourrait rapidement, vu ses problèmes mentaux qui pouvaient la mener au suicide. A 20 ans, Poe se considérait donc comme étant sans famille. Chaque jour, il se disait que sa vie était une pure merde, il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'argent, il s'était fait enculé un nombre incalculable de fois, les seuls gens qu'il connaissait le couvrait de coups et d'insultes. Vie de merde quoi ! Et c'est à ce moment que Poe fabrica BB-8. Il était calé en informatique et mécanique, après beaucoup de travail, le robot s'éveilla. Sans lui Poe ne serait pas en vie aujourd'hui, la guerre des étoiles aurait sûrement été perdue. Quand sa voisine mourut, Poe vola un vaisseau et s'envola dans l'espace. BB-8 lui demandait ou ils allaient. Poe ne savait pas. Il voulait mourir. Ce serait bénéfique à tout le monde ! Puis il imagina la vie parfaite. Pilote, pleins d'amis, faisant ce qui lui faisait plaisir au quotidien, c'est à dire voler à bord d'un vaisseau. Parler, rire... Rire ... RIRE ! Il voulait rire, comme quand il avait deux ans, avant la mort de sa mère, avant l'enlèvement de son frère et son père. Apres son expérience de l'adolescence. Et il se dit qu'il voulu tenter une nouvelle vie. Il atterri par chance à un poste de pilotage. Le jour suivant, lorsqu'il passa le test pour entrer dans la brigade de pilotage, il fit une chute. Celle-ci aurait pu être très grave si on ne l'avait pas vite soigné. En se réveillant, il avait tout oublié, de telle manière que ces amis pilotes furent sa famille et que sa vraie famille, morte, n'existait plus. Car il ne s'en souvenait plus. Puis il y passa 10 ans de sa vie. C'était le plus rieur, le plus joyeux et heureux selon les autres. Il fit rencontres sur rencontres. Mais à chaque fois, ça le lassait de plus en plus. Il vivait un merveilleux amour avec son copain, puis quand ils commençaient à avoir des rapports sexuels, son copains ne l'aimait plus que pour ça. Il ne comprenait pas, mais en fait, cette brigade de pilotage était réputée pour être celle ou tout le monde couche avec tout le monde, donc Poe était pris au dépourvu quand il voulait avoir une vraie relation amoureuse.

Ce ne fut que 13 ans après son arrivée dans la brigade que Poe fut reconnu comme étant le meilleur pilote. Puis il se fit embaucher par Leïa, enlevé par Kylo Ren et vous connaissez tout le tralala.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tout ça pour conclure que la tentative de sucide de Poe n'était pas seulement a cause du comportement de ses amis mais aux souvenir de son passé ressurvenus comme une claque. Il ne savait pas si il voulait en parler a ses amis, mais Poe savait que son passé ne changerais plus rien en lui, il en avait assez de se lamenter et de se plaindre. Nan, c'est bon, il ne referais plus rien, son passé effacé n'aurait aucun impact sur son futur. Et ça, il voulait en être persuadé !

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de Nam et Oli (ce dernier c'est pas trop exprimé - -') ?**

**J'attends toujours une manifestation de votre part, je ne reçoit pas de reviews, dois-je en conclure que me récit vous convient ? En attendant, merci encore a ceux qui suivent cette fanfic et qui prennent le temps de la lire, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous faire plaisir avec ma fanfic, et sur ce,**

**A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE !!**


	5. Une offensive meurtrière

**Note de l'auteure :**** Je sais, j'ai pris quelques jours de retard... En fait, c'est que l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment là (c'est aussi pourquoi ce chapitre est court). Ce chapitre est le dernier. La fin est horrible. Mais je me connais, j'étais obligée de finir là****. Car quand je commence à perdre l'inspiration, après ça se finis jamais. Et par chance, une fin parfaite, en accord avec ce que j'aurais voulu faire dans ce chapitre, m'a traversé l'esprit. Et aujourd'hui, je suis fière de vous présenter le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Il peut paraître bâclé, mais je pense que c'est le but. Car cette fin, c'est une fin imprevue ! J'en dis pas plus !**

_Di__sclamer : Les personnages Star Wars ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leur univers (TwT pourtant j'aurais bien voulu)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Poe avançait, seul, dans le couloir. Il se dirigeait vers la cantine, où il mangeait avec ses amis. Il avait l'air ... perturbé. Par quoi? Tout simplement par tout. Le comportement de ses amis, pourquoi Rey n'avait pas voulu lui dire plus tôt, ses relations avec Finn, son passé qu'il avait oublié depuis tant d'années ...

Il se doutait qu'il avait blessé l'ancien stormtrooper en refusant ses approches, mais il savait aussi comment ça finissait et préférait faire perdurer leur couple. Puis, il entendit une voix douce et mélodieuse:

《-Alors comme ça tu me cherches, comme promis》

Poe jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Cette voix était pourtant tellement tellement tellement tellement réaliste. Il ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps et poursuivit son chemin vers la cantine.

Arrivé, il fut accueilli par Rey et Finn, en train de rire. Quand il s'approcha, leurs rires cessèrent, donnant lieu à un gène entre les trois amis.

《-Désolé de tant plomber l'atmosphère

-Poe! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute!》 Avait répondu Finn

《-Poe, Finn m'a dit.

-Eum, à propos de quoi?

-Parce que vous cachez autre a choisi! C'est à proposer de tes blessures. Poe, tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi!

-Quoi !? Mais arrêtez d'en faire tout un plat! VOUS ETES AU COURANT QUE JE NE ME MUTILES PAS! VOUS DOUTEZ TANT QUE CA DE MOI?! JE SUIS PLUS UN GOSSE! 》

Poe s'était levé tapant du poing sur la table. Il se retourna vivement, espérant cacher à ses amis les teintes rouges de la colère apparaissant sur son visage. Il serait bien parti si son ventre ne gargouillait pas autant à cause du régime qu'il avait subit en centre de soins (il ne mangeait presque rien, la nourriture n'était pas extrêmement bonne). Il se rassit, et aurait rêvé d'avoir les cheveux longs d'une fille pour cacher ses yeux derrière. Rey et Finn, eux, échangèrent des regards inquiets et préférèrent ne pas intervenir. Rey repris pourtant la parole:

《-J'vous paye un verre, pour fêter le retour de Poe parmi nous, et le vendredi soir! Alors ce sera quoi?

-Une bière pour moi.

-Pareil pour moi.

-D'accord 》

Poe n'avait pas décliné l'invitation, car même si il buvait peu, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas de pris de bière et que ça lui manquait. Rey, elle pris un jus de fruits, car l'alcool était déconseillé pour l'enfant dans son ventre.

Après ce repas plutôt déconcertant, lors duquel peu de paroles furent échangées, les trois amis prirent l'air. Ils n'étaient pas bourrés, pourtant, l'air extérieur, le fait de se retrouver tous les trois, les rendis presque fous. Ils couraient, ils riaient. C'est comme si, à force de toujours ce stresseur, être en tension, le corps se décompresse automatiquement. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à s'amuser de la sorte. Et ce fut au couché du Soleil que le malheur arriva.

Des vaisseaux, des tonnes de vaisseaux. Pourquoi? D'où provenait-ils? En tout les cas, ces vaisseaux ne leur voulaient pas du bien, ils étaient en train de tirer sur leur base.

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

-A coup sûr, c'est des adhérents au premier Ordre!》 Avait répondu Poe.

Autour d'eux, c'était l'apocalypse. Les gens couraient et criaient, tandis que les vaisseaux tiraient sur certains d'entre eux, laissant tomber leur corps inanimé au sol. Un jeune pilote s'approcha:

《-Que faisons-nous général?》

C'est vrai, ça il aurait presque oublié. Poe était toujours le général depuis la mort de Leïa.

《-Rassemblez les gens dans l'entrepôt, là-bas, ils ne pourront pas nous tirer dessus, à l'époque il avait été construit exprès pour qu'il puisse résister, au moins le temps que j'explique le plan.》

Ils ont donc réuni tout le monde dans l'entrepôt, puis Poe expliqua la situation aux personnes affolées:

《-Ne paniquez pas! Car on va s'en sortir! Je ne sais pas qui nous attaque, mais une chose est sûre, ils sont contre nous! Tous les pilotes, vous irez dans les vaisseaux. On fera deux rangées; la rangée A partira de cette planète afin de les distraire, et la rangée B s'occupera de terrasser ceux qui n'ont pas poursuivi la première rangée. Les gens qui ne sont pas des pilotes, vous resterez à terre mais je veux juste que vous ne vous montriez pas. On va leur faire croire qu'il n'y a plus personne sur cette planète! On va s'en sortir, je veux qu'au retour vous soyez le même nombre qu'à l'allée! 》

Une jeune femme pris alors la parole:

《-Mais ils sont bien trop nombreux!》

La plupart des gens dans le dépôt acquièrent.

《-Certes, mais nous, nous avons des vaisseaux plus performants que les leurs. Et puis o ...》

Poe fut coupé pas un morceau du toit qui tomba, transpercé de partout par les tirs des adversaires.

《-TOUS A VOS POSTES!》

Tout le monde couru vers les vaisseaux ou vers des endroits ou sur ne les trouverais pas.

《-Finn, Rey, prenez le faucon Millénium, vous irez avec la rangée A. Moi je resteai avec la B.》

Finn fit la moue. Il voulait rester avec Poe. Mais il dut se dépêcher de se rendre au faucon Millenium, voyant les vaisseaux ennemis leur tirer dessus.

Quand Poe vis Rey courir, il se rappela qu'elle était enceinte. Mais il se dit que de toute maniere, il aurait eu beau insister, la jeune femme serait tout de même allée au front ...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Les premiers vaisseaux de la rangée A avaient déjà décollé. Ils passèrent à côté des vaisseaux ennemis pour aller le plus loin possible de la planète. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendaient... D'autres vaisseaux, qui étaient beaucoup plus gros arrivèrent et tirèrent sur tout les vaisseaux de la rangée A. Les ennemis étaient désormais 100 fois plus nombreux que les rebels. Message du général :

《-Ecoutez, ils sont plus nombreux que prévu, mais on ne change pas notre plan pour autant ! Rangée A, fuyez le plus loin possible le plus vite possible et essayez de ne pas vous faire dégommer ! Rangée B, on s'occupe de protéger ceux à terre, espérant pouvoir en détruire la plupart !》

Rey mis la vitesse lumière, tandis que Finn commençait à s'inquiéter, vraiment.

《-Merde ! Y'en à plusieurs qui nous suivent ! Finn, a toi de jouer !

-Reçu cinq sur cinq!》

Finn détruisit l'un des vaisseaux, avant qu'un autre vaisseau ennemi tira sur le réservoir.

《-Merde, merde, merde !

-Rey, ils s'en sortent là-bas ?

-Poe ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Y'en a un qui a tiré sur le réservoir, on vas s'écraser sur une planète..

-Ah, faites gaffe à vous alors !》

Poe laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux du transmetteur.

《-Ça va Poe ?

-Oui, je pètes la f-》

Bruit d'explosion. Sifflement désagréable. Le transmetteur randit l'âme...

《-Poe ?! POE ! POE !!

-Impossible...》

Finn éclata en sanglots.

《-Finn, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tire leur dessus ! 》

On ressentait une certaine tristesse dans la voix de Rey.

Puis, leur vaisseau traversa l'atmosphère de la planète, et en moin de deux, s'engloutit dans l'océan par dessus lequel ils étaient.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quand Rey rouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme, qui faisait la vingtaine. Elle avait la peau plutôt bronzée, ses cheveux bruns au belles ondulations cachaient la partie gauche de son visage, et ses yeux noisette paraissaient dorés au soleil.

《-Vous allez bien ?》

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Quelque chose dans le visage de la jeune fille semblait familier à Rey.

《-Où est Finn ?!

-Ça doit être le jeune homme là-bas》

Elle pointait effectivement le corps de l'ancien stormtrooper. Rey se leva pour aller à côté de son ami. Il respirait, c'était ça l'essentiel. Puis il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

《-Rey ?》

Il se redressa d'un coup.

《-POE !》

La jeune fille sourit légèrement. Alors ils étaient une de ses connaissances.

《-Jeune fille, savez vous ce qui est arrivé aux personnes qui ont lutté en face à face avec les vaisseaux ennemis?》

N'importe qui n'aurait pas compris, mais elle elle comprenait, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être.

《-On dit qu'ils seraient tous morts, ceux à terre et toute la rangée "B" d'après les infos qu'on a eu içi》

Poe était donc mort. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Non...

《-Comment t'appelles-tu?》

demanda gentiment Rey.

**_《Appelle moi Nam》_**

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fanfic, car j'en ai pas eu une seule pour le moment. Après, je n'écris pas pour les reviews, j'écris pour moi même et ensuite vous les partager (car moi je kiffe lire des fanfics). Et donc, tout ça pour dire qu'une suite peut être envisageable si je retrouve la motivation, et si vous en voulez une ! Voila...****Du coup, salut, et à bientôt j'espère sur une autre fanfic !**


End file.
